


We are one and the same

by MaryTagus



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: A fanfic on Felicity Smoak dealings to get Oliver safe from Prometheus torture. And her later dealings with Helix.





	

_No_

Felicity’s brain screamed against what she knew was right.

_It’s Oliver._

Are brain struggled with the urgency, the need to find him.

No clues, just a strong possibility, that it had been Prometheus. And she had turned that strong possibility into a premise, a premise that didn’t give her nothing but pain. But a pain so much harder to endure than the one she was facing.

It was not only illegal but treason. She wouldn’t just be arrested but considered a traitor with no right to trial, just fit to be locked up, and for them to throw away the key. Maybe she was lucky, maybe they would just execute her.

“You got it?”

Alena was pressing but nothing was more pressing than Oliver being at the mercy of Prometheus. Flashes of Nanda Parbat came into focus and it pilled up making her rush even more.

“Done.”

She had done it. Alena smile had lost all shadow of pretend. Her delight was almost unhuman. For a moment Felicity was terrified.

“Very good. We have been trying to break in for months now.”

Alena smile turn softer but Felicity had watch her true colors, Felicity knew now what lay underneath.

“Here this is the intel we gathered on your… friend.”

“Thank you.”

She wasn’t heard, Alena and all the others were too eager to exploit all the data before the defense systems react. And they would.

Felicity run out, thumb drive safely in hand. She couldn’t reach the loft soon enough. Going  to the Bunker would be the best choice but the loft was compromised already and she wouldn’t risk Helix knowing the Bunker location. The gloves were now off, they had her, no tracking device would be off limits anymore.

* * *

Alena was true. The intel was sound and even allowed access to internal CCTV system. Grasping her mouth with both hands Felicity manage to hold the scream but not the tears at the sight. Things were worse than she dared imagine.

Oliver chained to the ground, bleeding, bruised, lay inside a prison cell. He wasn’t moving… 

_He’s not moving_

The wave of panic rose as she scrutinize the image. A movement, so faint she thought she imagined it. Oliver breathing was ragged and shallow. Painful breaths but breaths, he was breathing. Felicity pressed 3 on speed dial.

“I have it”

As she tells Diggle this she’s already out the door. The thumbdrive neatly disconnected and placed on a secure box.

* * *

The Team is on site has she monitors their approach. Inside only a faint heat signature.

“Quentin?”

“He’s here. In a meeting. Rene is there presenting a Report. Adrian is taking the opportunity to grill him.”

That worked for the Team advantage. Rene was taking one for the Team and Felicity was well aware how bad it was, also for him.

“Clear, Spartan.”

No obstacles, the alarms were quietly dealt with just has the cameras. If Adrian checked he would see a beaten down Oliver for at least one more hour. By then Felicity was sure Oliver would be safe.

She follows the Team both through heat sensors and cameras anticipating what lay ahead. Curtis spheres are amazingly helpful but only Diggle word…

“Clear.”

Allowed her to breath.

“How is he?”

Diggle moment of silent said it all.

“Get him in.” her voice close to a plea.

“He needs Medical Care, Overwatch.”

“Spartan…”

She was torn, they would have questions, questions they couldn’t answer.

“I know. I know, Overwatch.”

* * *

Since she met Oliver her trips to the Hospital had turned frequent but instead of getting use to it Felicity grew more and more weary of them. The concern faces, the sadness mixed with the urgent efficiency of nurses and medics, the occasional sad cry, and, more than anything, the smells, the astringent smell of clean aseptic and eter, and the sounds of pain, from patients and loved ones alike.

Today she rushed to meet Diggle closely following a gurney, taking no notion of her surroundings, only the still body she knew was Oliver’s matter.

“Oliver” her whispered cry held all the desperation she wished she could contain. She repeats,

“Oliver”

another attempt but as much as she struggled now tears had joined the despair in her voice.

Two slits of blue light Oliver’s swallowed face.

“Oliver”

more hope this time. But the blue is gone, maybe it was just a dream, a vision.

“Felicity, we have to stay here.”

Diggle gentle hand on her arm does nothing to sooth her. She knew that there was no soothing, at least not one Diggle could give. Her eyes still follow Oliver even when he’s long gone from her sight.

Takes time for Felicity to understand she’s sitting on a hall chair. Diggle brought her here she’s certain, she couldn’t have walked here, she would remember and the last memory she had was Oliver disappearing. Maybe forever. Tears threaten to pore over.

“Hey. We got him back. He’ll be alright.”

She would believe when she sees Oliver alive and well. For now she’s stays motionless, all movement hurts.

Diggle calls, and calls, talking to people over the phone. Felicity has no idea who, except Lyla and Thea and…

“Mr Diggle”

Felicity jolts from the chair at the Doctor’s call. Her face looks familiar and somehow that’s comforting.

“How is he?”

“He took quite a beating. Was he tortured?…”

Diggle must have provide the confirmation as the Doctor expression turns somber.

“I thought as much. The physical wounds will heal, in time, for now he’s on pain medication and under sedation.”

“Sedation?”

“He was too agitated. He needs to keep calm not to reopen the wounds.”

“Can I see him?”

The woman looks at Felicity, the pain barely concealed on her eyes at the sight.

“Yes, but he won’t see you.”

She doesn’t care. She just needs to see him.

“Where?”

It wasn’t as bad as the image her brain had created still it was bad enough. The bruising was cleaner and no blood was visible, only the white from the linen. Oliver’s breath is no longer shallow and intercut but peaceful and smooth.

A cry threatens to escape her lips but as she struggles to keep it in, it turns into a strangled pain riddle moan.

She’s afraid to touch him, to disturb him, but she can’t help to get close. Soon he would be awake, soon the soothing effect of medical induced oblivion would be no more.

“Oliver”

Susan bursts in, running. Her face still holds the marks of her late encounter with Prometheus, her hands reach for Oliver’s arm and face. Felicity steps back but her eyes don’t leave Oliver still in blissful sleep.

_He’s going to be okay. He’s safe._

Felicity tells herself as the heat from the running tears makes her aware of the cold she feels right down to her bones.

“What did the Doctor’s say?”

Susan’s eyes pierce Felicity but it’s Diggle that answers.

“He’s sedated but he’s recovering.”

“Did… did… he do this?”

“Yes”

Diggle’s answer is crystal clear.

“What will you do to stop him?”

“Not sure… yet.”

Susan crosses the room closing the distance to Diggle.

“You have to stop him.”

Only Felicity notices Oliver’s breathing changes with Susan’s high voice.

“It’s not easy, Susan. He’s the DA.”

“He’s a murderer.”

The anger hardly controlled before is now unleashed, Susan voice increases in hardness, a reaction to the fear she herself feels.

A nurse comes in calling for silence. Diggle pulls Susan outside, working on calming her down.

Like a miracle Oliver’s blue eyes open as soon as the door closes.

“Oliver”

Felicity can’t stop herself and Oliver welcomes her in his arms.

“It’s okay” his voice is soft “It’s going to be okay.” underneath the softness there is pain “I’m okay.”

Felicity can find words just tears. Oliver does his best to sooth her trembling body.

“Felicity…”

“Oliver…” 

Oliver’s body turns stiff, unwelcome, at the sound of Susan voice.   For a moment he loosens his grip on Felicity just slightly but it’s enough for her to draw back. Her previous place occupied by a smiling Susan.

Felicity can’t smile, things are not well or going to be okay, no matter how many times Oliver said it, no matter how his eyes will it as they lock with hers over Susan’s shoulder.

Susan pulls out of Oliver’s arms retaining his hand.

“So glad you’re awake.”

“Yeah” with a glimpse to Felicity Oliver turns to Diggle “John, I need to get out of here.”

“No Oliver. You need medical treatment. You have to stay here.”

Susan’s right but staying at the Hospital wasn’t an option, the Hospital would be the first place Adrian would look. Oliver simply ignores her and sits over the bed.

“I need some clothes.”

With his pants and wearing Diggle’s jacket, Oliver stands. At first a little wobbly but able to walk. Susan insists, unable to understand

“You can’t leave, Oliver.”

A little nod is the only confirmation that Oliver heard her plea as he turns to Felicity for support

“This is the first place he’ll search for you, Oliver.” Felicity can see the resolve in Oliver’s eyes.

“Where would you go?” Susan is lost and upset.

“I’ll be okay.”

Leaving behind a shocked Susan the trio heads to Felicity’s car.

“You can’t stay in the Bunker, man.”

“It’s the best place. From there I can control the playing field.”

It was an illusion, a fake one, Felicity knew it but she had no alternative to offer. The loft was compromised, she herself was compromise. She had been careful lately but chances were the Bunker was compromised too, by Helix or by Prometheus, Evelyn for sure had informed Adrian on the Bunker location. But the Bunker held secrets. Secrets only her and Oliver knew.

The Team welcomed Oliver trying to hide their surprise. He was better, he was as safe as he could ever be. But she… she was a liability. With an under toned greeting Felicity left, unaware that her every step was being closely watched.

Oliver wanted to run after her, stop her from leaving, but he couldn’t. She wasn’t well. She looked pale and the last time he saw her looking so fragile was a time he wished he could forget.

“You should rest. We will be around watching your back.”

Dinah sounded so serious Diggle couldn’t stop the half smile as he followed Oliver’s raising concern over Felicity, he shared it utterly.

“Yeah, man. Don’t worry get some rest.”

The little nod was an understanding, one that Oliver could live with.


End file.
